


Une histoire d'écharpe (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Gajeel était furieux. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce mage exhibitionniste pour heurter ainsi sa meilleure amie ? Personne ne blessait Juvia, et Grey n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Mais ne dit-on pas que les plus douces histoires d'amour sont celles qui commencent le plus mal ?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 3





	Une histoire d'écharpe (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) : Bonjour ! Ce texte a été écrit pour jFANGIRLd. Elle voulait du Gruvia (Grey x Juvia) plein de guimauve, avec en bonus l'amitié entre Gajeel et Juvia. J'espère que ce texte te plaira ! Ce texte fait directement référence au moment où Juvia offre à Grey une écharpe qu'elle a elle-même tricoté et qu'il rejette son présent (j'ai oublié le numéro de l'épisode)
> 
> Merci à Aurore pour ses précisions sur les Amigurumis !
> 
> Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, les pleurs de Juvia et l'exhibitionnisme de Grey appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Grey tenta de ne pas faire attention au regard noir que lui lançait Cana par dessus sa choppe de bière. Malheureusement pour lui, il pouvait toujours sentir l'animosité de la mage aux yeux violets, malgré ses tentatives pour se concentrer sur son propre verre. Soupirant, il se décida à quitter le bar pour s'éloigner des reproches que lui adressaient silencieusement la mage. Mal lui en pris. Car tout à sa précipitation de s'éloigner de Cana, Grey s'assit sur le premier siège vide de la salle à manger, sans réellement faire attention à qui occupait la place voisine de la sienne.

 _Gajeel_.

Grey était rarement impressionné, et encore plus rarement intimidé. À vrai dire, il n'y avait que trois choses qui l'effrayaient : Erza, Deloria, et perdre ses amis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car lorsque le chasseur de dragon de fer se tourna lentement vers lui, Grey décida de placer une nouvelle chose dans sa liste : le regard de Gajeel Redfox lorsque celui-ci était furieux.

Ni les œillades assassines de Cana, ni les remontrances salées de Lucy n'avaient réussi à lui donner envie de lâcher sa chope de bière. Mais en cet instant, alors que Gajeel ouvrait la bouche pour asséner ce qu'il allait être sans aucun doute une sentence, Grey regretta de ne pas avoir céder plus tôt :

\- Tu sais que c'est ma meilleure amie, Fullbuster ?

Grey ne chercha même pas à répondre. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête précipitamment, en mettant tout ce qu'il avait de sincérité dans ce geste.

\- Bien. Alors quiconque la blesse elle, me blesse moi. Et tu ne voudrais rien faire pour me blesser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non... réussi à bafouiller Grey.

Sérieusement, depuis quand Gajeel était-il devenu aussi flippant ? Puis en se rappelant de comment était le mage chez les Phantom Lord, Grey décida que ça avait toujours était le cas – le mage de fer s'était simplement calmé sous l'impulsion de Fairy Tail et surtout de Levy. Cette dernière aurait sans doute fait remarquer à Grey qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller un volcan endormi, et elle aurait eu raison.

\- Tant mieux. Je me disais bien que tel était le cas. Mais alors, il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre...

Gajeel se repositionna pour braquer son regard sur Grey, qui se liquéfia un peu plus en ayant la pensée désagréable que comme ça, le chasseur de dragon ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un patron de la mafia.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me blesser, ni blesser Juvia, pourquoi tu te comportes comme le dernier des imbéciles avec elle ?

\- Je ne...

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette appellation ? Alors dis moi, Grey. Comment appellerais-tu quelqu'un qui invite une jeune femme à dîner et qui lui met finalement un lapin ? Un imbécile, non ? Mais attends... c'est quoi l'adjectif quand la personne a donné ce dîner pour se faire pardonner d'avoir méchamment rejeté un cadeau fait avec amour et gentillesse ? Ah oui, un connard. Tu avais raison, tu n'es pas un imbécile. Tu es bien pire que ça. Et tu me déçoit beaucoup, Grey.

Sur cette dernière remarque assassine, Gajeel se détourna de lui, le laissant avec pour seule compagne sa culpabilité.

Gajeel avait raison. Grey avait été le dernier des goujats. Juvia avait passé beaucoup de temps pour lui trouver un cadeau et lui avait finalement confectionné une belle écharpe. Et au lieu de se montrer reconnaissant de cette attention, Grey l'avait repoussé avec violence et virulence. Il se revoyait encore lui dire sèchement qu'il ne craignait pas le froid et que son présent était inutile, avant de le laisser tomber par terre et la planter dans la neige. Il avait été certes déboussolé par d'autres choses, mais cela ne justifiait en rien son comportement. Surtout qu'au fond de lui, le geste de Juvia l'avait remué. Jamais personne ne lui avait offert quelque chose confectionné maison, en s'y consacrant toute une journée.

Non, pour être plus juste, ce n'était pas seulement le fond de lui-même qui avait été remué par son geste. C'était tout son être. Et face à ces nouveaux sentiments, Grey avait réagit de la même manière qu'il gérait un combat : en s'abritant derrière un mur de glace et en envoyant une pique toute aussi gelée.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un ennemi qui avait été touché, mais bel et bien Juvia. Son amie. Ce qui était impardonnable.

Il était bien conscient de l'impossibilité d'effacer son acte mais il avait quand même essayé d'arranger les choses. Ou du moins, Cana l'avait fortement enjoint à le faire. La mage s'était planté devant lui, lui bloquant toute issue :

\- Salut.

\- Salut ? avait demandé Grey, interloqué.

Interloqué certes, mais pas autant que trois secondes plus tard, lorsque Cana lui avait donné une gifle magistrale.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai ton attention, déclara-t-elle (et Grey sentit qu'il fallait mieux de pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le frapper pour avoir son attention), laisse moi t'expliquer quelque chose. Juvia a passé la journée a essayer de te trouver le cadeau parfait. Elle a failli mettre le feu à la guilde pour te faire un gâteau, elle s'est cogné un nombre incalculable de fois et a finalement tricoté cette écharpe. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu la snobe totalement et la rejetant de manière horrible. Et tu crois que venir la bouche en cœur avec la fameuse écharpe autour du cou, ça va suffire à excuser ton comportement ?

 _Ok, formulé comme ça, peut-être qu'il la méritait finalement, cette gifle._ Cana était certes brutes dans ses actes et ses propos, mais elle avait raison. Il devait s'excuser.

Grey avait alors retrouvé Juvia et lui l'avait invité à dîner pour se faire pardonner, ce que c'était empressé d'accepter la mage de l'eau.

Mais Grey avait fait la pire chose possible.

Il n'était pas venu au rendez-vous.

**.**

\- Je ne lui ai pas mis un lapin.

La phrase fut prononcée avec un regain d'assurance qui conduit Gajeel à reporter son attention sur Grey. Ce dernier évita de croiser le regard assassin du mage de fer et rectifia :

\- Du moins pas volontairement. Je... je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Elle t'as attendu deux heures. Ça fait quand même un peu beaucoup. Tu sais ce que je crois ? C'est que tu as tout simplement paniqué.

\- Non ! s'écria Grey avant d'admettre plus doucement : enfin oui. J'ai paniqué. Au début. J'ai proposé ce dîner à Juvia pour me faire pardonner, mais je sais qu'elle le verrait autrement. Comme... comme un rendez-vous _romantique_. Et je ne sais pas encore si c'est que je veux. Mais j'ai finalement décidé que cette soirée était pour Juvia et pas pour mes états d'âme, et que j'allais y aller et profiter du moment. Alors cette panique m'a certes duré quelques temps, mais c'était avant d'aller au dîner.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as mis en retard comme ça ?

Grey put voir que l'animosité avait pratiquement disparu de la voix de Gajeel et que celui-ci cherchait sincèrement à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le mage de glace eut alors la force de continuer ses explications :

\- En y réfléchissant, je me suis dit que tout avait commencé avec l'écharpe qu'elle m'avait fait. Même si je l'ai bien mal montré, cette attention m'a profondément touché. Et j'ai alors compris qu'un dîner ne pourrait égaler des heures de travail. J'ai donc décidé de lui confectionner un petit quelque chose moi aussi. Sauf que le crochet, c'est loin d'être facile tout compte fait... Et j'ai tellement été pris dans mon ouvrage que je n'ai pas vu que la nuit était tombée et que l'heure du rendez-vous était passée... termina piteusement Grey.

Gajeel demanda interloqué :

\- Tu lui as tricoté un truc ?

\- Oui...

\- Toi ? Tricoter quelque chose ? répéta Gajeel qui n'y croyait manifestement toujours pas.

\- Oui, bon tricoter c'est un grand mot car ça ne ressemble à rien, mais à l'origine c'était l'idée, grommela Grey, vexé.

 _D'accord Gajeel avait raison de douter de ses capacités, mais quand même ! Il n'était pas obligé de le montrer autant, non ?_ Enfin, il fallait mieux cette réaction plutôt qu'un coup de poing dans la figure.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Allez Fullbuster, tu peux me montrer, insista-t-il en voyant la réticence de Grey. Je suis le meilleur ami de Juvia. Si ya bien quelqu'un qui pourra te dire si ton cadeau lui plaira, c'est moi.

L'argument sembla convaincre le mage de glace qui sortit de sa poche la cause de la discussion. Il la tendit à Gajeel, qui la fit tourner dans tous les sens, avant de demander :

\- Et... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un amigurumi. Ce sont des petits personnages ou animaux en crochet.

\- Ah, fit Gajeel, visiblement pas convaincu. C'était censé être quoi ?

Grey eu envie de le fusiller du regard, mais vu la tête de la chose, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Sa question était légitime.

\- Une reproduction de sa petite poupée.

\- Sa petite poupée ?

\- Oui, tu sais, blanche. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle l'avait toujours avec elle. Mais elle a fini par la perdre, et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de lui en faire une nouvelle.

\- Ah d'accord. Je pensais que c'était une boule de neige ou la reproduction d'un bout de morve. Mais c'est euh... reprit-il en voyant l'air peiné de Grey, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est tout à fait... ressemblant. Vraiment, c'est à s'y méprendre.

\- C'est horrible, on a compris, grommela Grey en lui arrachant l'objet des mains. Bref. Tu penses que ça lui plairait ? L'idée je veux dire.

Gajeel soupira, et Grey décida qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Tu sais ce que symbolisait sa petite poupée comme tu dis ?

\- Non, admit Grey.

\- C'était un teru teru bozu. Ce sont des petites poupées qui sont censées éloigner la pluie. Juvia en a fabriqué des centaines dans l'espoir de voir le ciel s'éclaircir au-dessus de sa tête, toujours en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te rencontre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais tu as chassé la pluie de sa vie. Elle a donc laissé derrière elle les précipitations et les teru teru bozu.

\- Je... je ne savais pas.

\- Non, tu ne savais pas. Parce que tu la connais pas vraiment. Donc la question que je vais maintenant te poser, c'est est-ce que tu veux apprendre à la connaître ?

Gajeel le regardait fixement, mais Grey ne se pressa pas pour répondre. Il prit plutôt quelques instants pour réfléchir. Le mage de fer avait raison : il ne connaissait pas réellement Juvia. Il savait certes qu'elle était intelligente, courageuse, indéniablement belle et puissante, mais outre cela ? Toutes ces observations pouvaient être constatées par n'importe qui. La véritable question qui se cachait derrière l'interrogation de Gajeel était plutôt de savoir si Grey voulait apprendre à la connaître plus intimement. Comme un ami ou plus, ce n'était pas encore la question, mais en tout cas comme une complice. Est-ce que Grey voulait connaître son passé, ses doutes et ses rêves, ses souhaits d'avenir ?

La réponse était toute simple.

\- Oui. Je le veux.

**oOoOo**

\- Oui. Je le veux.

Une slave d'applaudissement se fit entendre – toutefois légèrement retenue, alors qu'une inconnue demeurait en suspend.

\- Grey Fullbuster, voulez vous prendre Juvia Lockster ici présente pour épouse ?

\- Oui. Je le veux.

Cette fois-ci, les cris enthousiastes ne se firent pas prier pour résonner joyeusement dans la petite église de Magnolia, bondée pour l'occasion. Sourds aux vivats et aux applaudissements qui résonnaient dans l'édifice, les deux mariés se sourirent tendrement avant de s'embrasser avec passion.

\- Ils sont vraiment beaux, murmura Levy.

Gajeel ne put qu'acquiescer aux propos de la mage des mots. Dans son costume trois pièces (qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu), Grey était vraiment élégant. Il était toutefois éclipsé par Juvia, magnifique dans sa sublime robe blanche et son sourire éclatant.

Oui, Levy avait raison. Ils étaient vraiment beaux.

Après la cérémonie, les jeunes mariés et leurs convives se dirigèrent vers la guilde, qui faisait office de salle de réception.

Avant que le repas venait ne commence, les témoins se levèrent pour prononcer tour à tour leur discours. Celui de Natsu fut ponctué de nombreuses métaphores enflammées (et Gajeel soupçonna Lucy de lui avoir soufflé quelques idées). La constellationiste, que Juvia avait choisi pour seconde témoin, fit par ailleurs partager ses talents d'écrivaine en offrant un vibrant discours sur l'amour et son pouvoir. Il fut toutefois en partie éclipsé par celui d'Erza, la guerrière n'hésitant pas à partir dans du lyrisme à outrance. Elle était à vrai dire tellement prise dans ses propos que ses yeux semblaient s'être transformés en étoile, et Gajeel aurait pu jurer que des fleurs semblaient tomber tout autour d'elle. Ce fut lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux, main sur le cœur, pour déclamer de la poésie sur l'amour éternel et Gajeel-ne-savait-quoi que Jellal se décida à prendre sa petite-amie par la main pour la faire sortir de scène.

La mage de fer, qui était le dernier des témoins à devoir prendre la parole, s'avança alors sur celle-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur la petite feuille de papier qu'il tenait à la main, en se répétant mentalement les mots que Levy avait ordonné pour lui voyant qu'il était en panne d'inspiration : des phrases convenues, qui feraient plaisir à Juvia, alliant ce qu'il fallait de romantisme et d'humour. _Mouais_. Gajeel n'était pas convaincu. Il décida alors de ranger les notes et de se laisser porter à l'improvisation :

\- Juvia. Grey.

Les deux mariés sourirent – un peu crispé pour le mage de glace, de manière plus franche pour la mage de l'eau.

\- Grey, Juvia, répéta-t-il, toujours en panne d'idées.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Juvia se crispa aussi, et Gajeel compris qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter de répéter leurs prénoms, quand bien même il les inverserait. Il soupira une dernière fois et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Juvia. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je pense que tout le monde ici pourra comprendre pourquoi. Tu es attentionnée, gentille, et on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi en combat. Tu m'as soutenu dans des moments difficiles et j'espère en avoir fait de même. Je suis alors ravi de te voir aussi heureuse maintenant. Quand à toi, Grey... Je vais être honnête, je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup. Et pas seulement parce que tu es une espèce exhibitionniste sans pudeur. Non, sérieusement, j'ai longtemps cru que j'allais fracasser ta tête contre un mur pour les nombreuses fois où ton comportement plus que bancal. Mais aujourd'hui que tu rends ma meilleure amie heureuse, cette envie de te refaire le portrait s'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour.

Il fit une petite pause, avant de grommeler presque malgré lui :

\- J'ai dit s'éloigner, hein, pas disparaître. Fais lui du mal et elle reviendra au galop, même si on sait tous ici que Juvia n'a pas besoin de moi pour te mettre une raclée. Disons que je l'aiderais simplement à cacher ton cadavre si elle décide de te...

\- Merci, c'était très émouvant Gajeel, l'interrompit Levy en le poussa hors de la scène.

Gajeel se retrouva alors assis à côté d'Erza, qui boudait aussi d'avoir été interrompue. _Comment pouvait-on décemment les arrêter dans un discours aussi vibrant ?_ Heureusement pour leur humeur contrariée, le repas arriva vite et une salade aux boulons ainsi qu'une part de fraisier suffit à faire disparaître leurs enfantillages respectifs.

Vint alors le moment d'ouvrir le bal. Les deux mariés semblaient être en communion de corps et d'esprit, tant l'harmonie dans leur danse était perceptible.

**.**

La robe de mariée et le costume étaient dispersés dans la chambre nuptiale. Dans le lit, leurs propriétaires étaient étendus, une couverture négligemment jetée sur leurs corps nus et enlacés.

\- C'était une longue journée, murmura Grey, la voix rauque.

\- Quelque chose vous a déplu, Monsieur Grey ? s'inquiéta Juvia.

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout. Juvia... je... Nous sommes mariés maintenant. Tu pourrais me tutoyer non ? Et m'appeler juste « Grey » ?

\- Et refuser à Monsieur Grey le titre qu'il mérite ? Jamais Juvia ne pourrais faire quelque chose d'aussi irrespectueux.

\- Mais nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité désormais, essaya de lui faire entendre raison le mage de glace. Et tu sais, tu ne devrais plus t'inquiéter de me plaire ou de déplaire... Tu es ma femme, et je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai quoi que tu fasses.

La pénombre de la chambre empêcha Juvia de voir les joues de Grey s'empourprer en prononçant ces mots. La noirceur de la pièce n'empêcha toutefois pas celui-ci de se rendre compte que sa nouvellement épouse pleurait.

\- Juvia ? Juvia, que ce passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il, la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Juvia est simplement émue. Toute sa vie, ses amoureux ont rejeté Juvia, à cause de sa malédiction. Monsieur Grey est le premier à avoir vu Juvia et sa pluie, et à l'avoir accepté. Il n'a pas fuit comme les autres mais est resté pour l'affronter...

La révélation frappa Grey. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi Juvia s'était subitement rendue lors de leur première rencontre – avant de reprendre le combat et de l'envoyer valdinguer par la suite, certes – mais tout faisait sens maintenant. Personne n'était resté près d'elle à cause de sa pluie. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Juvia avait pu se sentir seule – même à Phantom Lord, il n'y avait que Gajeel qui acceptait de partir en mission avec la mage et de subir sa pluie.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, la rassura Grey. Quand bien même la pluie reviendrait, je resterai avec toi, madame Juvia.

\- Madame Juvia ? demanda la mage de l'eau entre deux pleurs.

Je t'ai dit que je nous voulais sur un pied d'égalité. Et puisque que tu ne sembles pas vouloir arrêter les « monsieur Grey », alors je vais me diriger vers les « Madame Juvia », répondit-il malicieusement.

**.**

\- Et voilà... c'est terminé ! s'exclama joyeusement Grey. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Juvia s'exécuta docilement. Elle s'approcha de l'objet et en toucha les pendeloques :

\- Monsieur Grey, est-ce que c'est...

\- Oui. Tu sais, comme tu m'as tricoté une nouvelle écharpe parce que l'autre était trop abîmée, tu m'as dit de jeter l'ancienne. Mais cela me faisait trop mal au cœur. J'ai donc décidé de lui donner une seconde vie. J'ai donc pris des petites parties qui n'étaient pas brûlées et j'en ai fait des fils, et j'ai suspendu ce qu'on avait acheté au bout. Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Juvia en penses qu'il manque quelque chose.

Elle se dirigea maladroitement vers sa chambre, et revint quelques instant plus tard, un petit objet précuationnement tenu.

\- Il faudrait le mettre au milieu, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? _Il_ risque de faire des cauchemars avec un truc aussi raté.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûre, s'exclama Juvia en riant. Et il n'est pas raté, mais parfait. Tout comme vous.

\- Je t'aime, Madame Juvia.

\- Juvia vous aime aussi, Monsieur Grey.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors une dernière fois avant d'accrocher le petit teru teru bozu que Grey avait crocheté plusieurs années auparavant. Ils suspendèrent ensuite le mobile au-dessus du berceau.

\- Il ne manque plus que le principal concerné, et tout sera parfait, dit Juvia en caressant tendrement son ventre arrondi par son huitième mois de grossesse.

\- Tout est déjà parfait, lui répondit alors Grey.

Et c'était vrai. Tout était parfait.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** Outre jFANGIRLD à qui je dédie bien évidement ce texte, je le dédie également à **Neliia**. J'avais écrit sur mon compte personnel un OS racontant les préparatifs du mariage de Grey et Juvia, et Neliia avait exprimé le fait qu'elle apprécierait voir le mariage en lui-même. D'ailleurs le fameux texte en question s'incère très bien dans ce présent OS, donc s'il vous intéresse de le lire, c'est le 11e drabble de mon recueil "FairyTailement Votre"_


End file.
